A Guardian Fairy Lost
by Daffodil Fairy
Summary: As a hero travels through forests, mountains, water, shadow, and sand, he is accompanied by his fairy companion. But after he completes his journey, she leaves, never to be seen again. How can a young hero, in a time that has forgotten everything he has done, live without his beloved fairy, the only one who really understands him anymore? The events leading up to Majora's Mask.


_Shortly before Majora's Mask 3D was released, my thoughts wandered to Navi. If you ask me, she is such a sweet, upbeat fairy, and it's not fair that people constantly complain about how annoying she is. She's not annoying! That's my opinion, anyway, so I wrote this story both in anticipation of Majora's Mask 3D and in honor of Navi, the sweet little fairy who accompanied Link on his journey, and kept him going. Surely he was discouraged sometimes, and needed a kind word to encourage him?_

_Note: This story is written with the assumption that after the events of Ocarina of Time, Zelda sent Link to a point before his journey began. Selphie Kinneas 175's beautiful story, "I was Here," first introduced me to this idea and thus eventually provided inspiration to this story. Every time I read her story, I can't hold back the tears..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its places, characters, etc._

**A Guardian Fairy Lost**

**By Daffodil Fairy**

As the early morning sun's rays filtered through the foliage at the fishing pond of Hyrule, a young boy began to stir. He yawned loudly and then sighed as soon as he recalled his painful memories from the night before.

He had crept away from his home, the forest, and gone all the way to the fishing pond at Lake Hylia. He paid for a rental fishing rod, but instead of using it he ended up sitting at the pond all night, his mind centered on the beloved and invaluable companion that he missed so badly.

Just before dawn touched the edges of the land, he had dozed off. Only a half hour later, he awoke to see the sun's rays creeping into the pond. He sat up, groaning as he did so; he had barely gotten any sleep, so he was very weary. But his mind was always racing so much that he had trouble sleeping.

Why had she left? He needed her! They had gone through everything with each other. She was the only one who understood him anymore. And she was gone…

In his head, he could hear his companion saying, "Why are you wasting time here? C'mon, let's go!"

How he missed that little fairy...

Spending all day fishing wouldn't fix anything, though. He knew that if Navi was here she would be insisting that he do something else.

"And I know exactly what I'll do. I'm going to find you, Navi, no matter what!"

He handed the rod in and exited the fishing pond. As he sprinted towards Hyrule Field, he paid no attention to the water sparkling in the morning sun or the lush greenery. There was only one thing on his mind.

_I need her..._

_If I do not find her..._

_...I am doomed._

* * *

As Link trudged along in Hyrule Field, he suddenly realized that it was noon and he had made very little progress across the grassy plain. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the sun above his head.

He decided that he should search for his fairy in the Lost Woods. But how was he going to navigate through such a massive, unknown area? A ride would be immensely helpful, he decided, so he headed towards Lon Lon Ranch.

He ran as fast as he could, but it took several hours to reach his destination; when he finally arrived, it was late afternoon. Panting and breathing heavily, he made his way towards Malon, who, as usual, was inside the corral with Epona.

"Hello, Link!" She exclaimed as soon as she saw him.

On his adventure, she had always called him "Fairy boy". Not anymore, though. She had no memory of that sweet little fairy…

"Hello," he replied, "I'm looking for a horse I can borrow. I have money."

"Silly! You don't need to pay me! But… Where are you going?"

"I'm searching for a friend. A dear friend..." His voice softened when he said the last bit.

"You... could..."

Malon swallowed hard. Did she really want to make this offer? "You could take... Epona. She's the perfect size for you."

"Epona? But..."

"She really likes you! And you like her. I can tell by the look in your eyes when you pet her."

"But she likes you best, doesn't she?"

"Well," The red-haired girl giggled. "She's had more time to bond with me. But she likes you and she's longing for adventure!"

"Adventure?"

"If she wasn't such a good girl, I think she'd run right out of the ranch! She wants to see the world. You could give her that!"

"Are you sure you don't mind? Epona is so precious to you."

"I don't mind, so long as I see her again sometime. She'll always be my favorite horse! Take her, Link." Malon grinned. "She likes you!" Epona neighed in agreement.

His name again. It felt so wrong. Malon was supposed to call him "fairy boy". But she didn't remember now...

She didn't remember...

No one remembered...

No one except him...

Link shook himself from his thoughts. "Thank you so much, Malon! I'll never forget this."

"I bet Epona is going to be so happy!"

"Yeah."

"Hey, do you want to see the other horses?"

"Uh, sure."

Link spent the next few hours touring the stables with Malon, halfheartedly engaging in conversation, and racing Malon and Epona. Of course, with Epona's two extra legs, she always won. Finally, when night fell, Malon tucked Epona away in the stables. Then she asked her father if Link could stay for the night. After Talon agreed, she added that she was lending Epona to Link.

After a surprised look – since he knew how attached his daughter was to the filly – he said, "Well, I reckon the lad will take good care of her."

Link nodded his head firmly.

"Say, when are you leaving?" The ranch owner asked.

The young hero thought for a moment. "Tomorrow, as soon as possible."

"I wish you luck on your journey, lad."

"Thank you."

_Because I'll need it…_

* * *

Link slept fitfully all night long and stirred at the crack of dawn. He yawned loudly and sighed. He felt like he'd barely gotten any sleep, but at least it was more than the day before.

Since he was too restless to even consider going back to bed, he pulled a sketch book out of his magic pocket and began doodling. As he drew, a forest slowly stretched over the page. He added a young boy running through the woods, accompanied by a little fairy.

"What's that? Do you draw?" a little girl's curious voice asked.

Malon was standing at the doorway. Link had been so absorbed in his picture that he hadn't noticed her enter.

"Yes..." He replied shyly.

"Could I look?"

He reluctantly handed her his sketch.

"Wow, this is awesome! I had no idea you could draw so well!"

"Thanks... Is Mr. Talon up yet?"

"No, Dad likes to sleep in. He always calls me an early bird. Tee hee!"

"I see."

"What is that drawing of?" she asked, her curiosity suddenly piqued, "It looks like a forest, with you running through it. But what's that ball of light?"

Malon looked towards Link for an answer, but when she saw his face, her smile faded. He looked so sad, as if he was about to cry.

"It's a fairy, isn't it?" She continued softly with a note of sadness in her voice, "Your lost friend... is this fairy?"

The forest child nodded. Then he abruptly announced, "I have to leave now. I must see the princess."

"I doubt she's awake yet."

He frowned. "You're right..."

"I bet you're starved!" the ranch girl piped up, "While you're waiting, You can eat some breakfast here, and once Dad wakes up, he can show you his famous Cucco collection! He's been dying to have someone see them!"

_Boring_, Link thought. But there wasn't much else to do, so he complied.

After eating some fresh eggs for breakfast and being dragged along on an incredibly boring tour that seemed to go on for hours (it was really only half an hour), Link thanked his hosts and headed towards the castle. He remembered how hard it used to be to slip by the guards. Now, though, Princess Zelda made sure they let him in.

When he rode up to the gate on Epona, the guard instantly recognized him and barked, "The princess is busy."

"Ask her if I can enter."

The guard grumbled inaudibly before sending a messenger, who returned with a handwritten order by the princess herself to allow Link to enter.

"Pass," the guard growled. Link nodded, nudging Epona. In no time, they were in the princess's courtyard.

"Hello, Link."

"Hello…"

As soon as she saw the look in his eyes, she knew what he was going to say. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Link nodded, although it pained him to see the sadness in the princess's eyes.

"I'll miss you," she sighed, "I've known you for such a short time, but it feels like forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule... Especially when you helped me escape the castle, and we roamed the field." She smiled for a moment. "I wish you could stay, but I understand why you want to leave... And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again... Until that day comes, please..."

Link looked at her apprehensively.

"Take this." She held out a beautiful blue ocarina.

The Ocarina of Time! He would recognize it anywhere.

"I am praying... I am praying that your journey will be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember this song... It reminds me of us." She pressed the ocarina to her lips and began to play a special tune.

With it, he felt as if time was a calm sea, then raging waters, then as if it were nonexistent. His mind fell away from the outer world, and all his ears heard was the song... Again and again the music echoed in his head. _The Song of Time._

Zelda finished the melody and handed the ocarina to Link. "Please, be safe. Always remember this song… And with it, remember me…"

"I shall remember, always. Goodbye, Princess Zelda, and thank you."

The only reply the princess gave was a heartbroken expression. She wanted him to stay, but if she held him back, he would never be happy. She must let him go…

He mounted Epona and slowly left the courtyard. As he did so, he whispered, "I will come back, Zelda. I promise…"

* * *

After leaving Princess Zelda, Link headed for the forest. Since riding Epona made the trip much quicker, he arrived there by noon. As he dismounted and led Epona though the Kokiri village, he heard Mido approaching.

"Where'd you get that ugly-looking horse, fairy-less?" the bully jeered.

"Go away, Mido, please," he sighed as he headed towards his house. He left Epona there and climbed up the ladder. Inside, he gathered a few supplies which he then stuffed in his magic pouch. Without looking back, he mounted Epona and directed her towards the Lost Woods.

Before he left, he had one more person to say goodbye to. He took a specific path through the woods. After several turns he arrived at the Sacred Forest Meadow. He made his way to the heart of it, where he knew the only Kokiri had ever accepted him would be.

Saria was so special… She was his best friend, and so understanding. He remembered a conversation he once had with her. His heart had been aching so badly, and he _had_ to confide to someone, so he poured his heart out, trying to explain how he had awakened her as the sage of the forest, saved Hyrule, and then been sent back in time. She was amazed, yet she said it seemed almost… _familiar_. Link supposed that it was because she was one of the sages.

When Link finally finished guiding Epona through the small maze and climbed up the steps, he approached Saria and then stopped. How was he going to tell her that he was leaving?

He didn't get a chance to ponder it. As soon as Saria saw him, she chirped, "Hello, Link!"

"Hello…" he replied with downcast eyes.

Immediately her smile faded. She had a feeling about what this was leading up to. "Or is it a hello to say goodbye?"

"Yes," He sighed.

"I'll miss you so much…"

"I know. But I'm searching for someone…special."

"Who is that?"

"I… Uh… Do you remember a fairy named Navi?"

"I heard of her once. It is rumored that she disappeared mysteriously, without ever being assigned a Kokiri."

It wasn't fair! No one remembered seeing him with Navi, not even Saria…

"I… She… was my companion ever since the start of my adventure to when I slayed Ganondorf. She was such a sweet, upbeat fairy, and we formed an irreplaceable bond. But after Princess Zelda sent me back in time, she…"

"She left?"

Link nodded wordlessly.

"I'm so sorry. I wish with all my heart that you find her."

"Thank you, Saria. I'll see you again, I promise. We will always be friends."

"Yes, we will… Always."

"Goodbye, Saria."

"Goodbye. Be safe, Link!"

"I'll do my best." He mounted Epona, re-entered the wild, overgrown lost woods, and headed to a new section that he had never been to before.

_We will always be friends… Forever and ever. And I will find Navi…_

Fin

_So, what do you think? Was there something that you liked? Didn't like? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Constructive criticism is very welcome._


End file.
